Slytherin vs Gryffindor a Shayna Riddle story
by Shayna Riddle
Summary: How the twins met Shayna Riddle ...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Whoo hoo Shayna Riddle is back. I wanted to write more after I finished book 5, but all those plot ideas I had 3 years ago when I finished the first installment of Shayna Riddle have been long forgotten. Thank God for weird ass dreams that gave me wonderful ideas ... they just need a little tweeking  
  
While we're all waiting on that I thought we'd go back in time to a short story I wrote about a year ago, it's about how Shayna and the twins ever ended up being friends, and it has a message that's pretty damn ironic after listening to the sorting hat's song in back 5. ok Shayna, STOP TALKING and get to the fic right?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Gryfindor vs. Slytherin Part 1  
  
A scrawny first year came tearing around the fifth floor corridor, her frizzy black hair and robes blowing behind her. Shayna had only been at Hogwarts for 3 weeks and she had already developed a great talent for being late to Transfigurations class.  
  
Shayna started up a stair case, three at a time when the flight decided to move sharply forwards, sending Shayna's tiny frame head over heels to the landing below. The last book fell from her bag to the floor, just as the bell rang. "Dung beetles!" she whispered to herself "Now I get to listen to another McGonagall lecture, Miss Riddle, if you don't start taking your educations seriously I'll have to take discipline more seriously ... what is that supposed to mean anyways?"  
  
"It means" replied the snake coiled around her neck "That getting to Transfigurations on time is more important then standing around with your friends ... and that she's going to put you in detention if you-"  
  
"Oh shut up Salazar" Shayna sighed as she reloaded her book bag. She swung it over her shoulders and began again to climb the stairs. This time she managed to get to the top, and just before she rounded the corner a voice stopped her. Someone was talking to themself.   
  
"This is gonna be great!"  
  
"I know, Snape'll never see it coming."  
  
"You've gotta be sure to keep him out in the hall long enough."  
  
"No prob bro, just make sure you get the incantation right this time."  
  
Shayna wasn't sure which part of what she heard to be most confused about, but the fact of the matter was this plot was against Severus, and that needed to be stopped. She puffed herself up a bit and stepped around the corner. The guy was was talking to himself gasped, but so did Shayna as she saw that it was not one voice but two identical voices with faces to match.  
  
The twins quickly regained their cool, "shouldn't you be in class firsty?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be in class Gryffie?" she snapped back  
  
"Ooo, she's feisty" one of them laughed  
  
"We were asked to leave our class" the other just smiled  
  
"Wow" Shayna said forgetting for a moment that they had been plotting against Severus. "in only five minutes, that's pretty impressive."  
  
"We're good" the one on the left said looking quite pleased with himself "In a totally different league then say, a nosey first year on the tardy list?"  
  
Shayna folded her arms, glaring at the twins. These boys were asking for it in her opinion. "What are you gonna do to Severus?" she demaned  
  
"who?" the boys echoed each other  
  
"Professor Snape!" Shayna snarled "I heard you talking, what are you going to do to him?!"  
  
"Wanting to snitch on us?" one asked "Little slyth you got no idea who you're messing with." It only occurred to her at that moment that the two of them had reached for their wands. If that was how they intended to play, she wasn't about to deny them. She whipped out her own wand.  
  
"Gooloosock!" her voice echoed down the hall. Her wand, aimed at the ceiling, emitted a spray of some purple gooey substance that covered the ceiling as the excess fell back on her. When she was finished the corridor smelled of gumballs and laundry soap, and she was soaking wet.  
  
There was a momentary pause in which the only sound was the goop dripping from the ceiling. "Well ..." one of the twins said trying to hold in his laughter "you sure showed us!" The two of them exploded into laughter, the one of the right leaning on his brother for support. But they slowed a bit when they saw that Shayna was smirking.  
  
"I'm only half way done" she explained  
  
"Oh what next?" the other scoffed "blue goo?"  
  
Shayna waited for the boys laughter to die down a bit, fixing them with her cold blue eyes. They began to ready their wands, still sniggering. Suddenly Shayna let out a scream to alert the deaf, causing the boys to step back and every class room door down the corridor to slam open. McGonagall, Flitwick, and Filtch, along with an array of students were all suddenly peering at the three of them.  
  
After a moment of jaw dropped silence the students began to laugh.  
  
"Man they got her good"  
  
"Oh, that's so gross"  
  
"Nice one boys"  
  
Filtch started at Shayna and the twins, eyes bulging. His breath was coming in odd spasms making it very difficult to understand what he was screaming. "Urg ... you three- look at this ... ach- kill you ... purple- AH!"  
  
Professor McGonagall swept forward which Shayna was grateful for, cause Filtch's hands had been dangerously close to her neck. She surveyed the scene as it glistened through the translucent goo. "Miss Riddle, I was wondering why you weren't in case at your normal late mark." Shayna hung her head to hide the fact that she was giggling "Do try to get to class on time at least once this year." Her eyes moved to the twins "And you two have detention."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
Shayna was holding her breath now to keep the laughter in. It wasn't helping much though. She chanced a look at the twins faces and thought she was bound to explode.  
  
"Professor it was her!"  
  
McGonagall glanced back at Shayna, who quickly looked as helpless and distraught as possible. "I see" McGonagall said curtly "This would explain why she is covered in goo while your robes are clean. Honestly boys it's not even a good lie."  
  
"SHE DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!!"  
  
"Fred!" McGonagall yelled grabbing his wrist  
  
"George!"  
  
"WHATEVER! It's obvious what happened here. The two of you will help Mr. Flitch clean this up and then report to the Great Hall Friday night for detention!"  
  
Fred and George were still making noises of protest as she turned, a little softer, to Shayna "You may go shower and change robes. Be sure to get today's notes from someone else. I expect your homework on time."  
  
"Thank you Professor" Shayna called in a sweet voice She started back down the stairs to the dungeon common room.  
  
"That was hardly called for" Salazar hissed  
  
"You know, you take the fun out of stuff like this all the time. They had it coming"  
  
"Yes" he said thoughtfully "but when you're small, you learn never to pick on people bigger then you."  
  
She shrugged off Salazar's warning, he was always uptight like that. She was having a very good day. She'd not only gotten out of her tardy, but class entirely. Plus she got those snot nosed twins into detention. She smiled to herself as she gave the password to the common room gardian, Gryffindors all had an ego problem. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gryfindor vs. Slytherin Part 2  
  
"So Flitwick jumps off his stack of books and comes over to glare down at Shayna-"  
  
"Which wasn't very effective seeing as he's only got an inch or so on me when I'm sitting down." Shayna smirked  
  
It had been a long Thursday. She and Amber Malfoy were now telling the other girl's what had happened in charms while they had been actually doing their work at the other end of the classroom. As Amber continued to explain how Flitwick's hat had burst into flames Shayna withdrew herself a bit. Her eyes wandered around the Great Hall that was roaring pleasantly with talk. They followed the doors to the enchanted ceiling, then proceeded to trace each of the house tables (pausing momentarily to glare at one, Cho Chang)  
  
At last they came to rest on two shocking red heads at the end of the Gryffindor table. Salazar had been right in a sense about picking on people bigger then her. The twins had been making life a little more challenging for Shayna since their run in earlier that week. She'd found herself hit with wads of parchment, tripped, in the line of fire of more then one filibusters firework, and having faces made at her. They were careful to do all of this in a crowd of people large enough that no blame could REALLY be pointed at them. But they were even more careful to smile and wave ... just so she knew.  
  
Shayna had to admit they were pretty good at what they did ... but hardly worth Salazar's warning.  
  
The chatter among the Slytherin girls lasted on as most of the students began to filter out. Jes kept saying how good to sausage looked but refused to eat it, claiming she was on a diet. Alana was explaining to Selphie that perfects were the only people worth dating. And Amber and Shayna were looking forward to the first Quidditch match of the season.  
  
"Be sure to get some sleep girls." Snape said as he passed the table "I'm afraid you'll have quite allot of work in my class tomorrow."  
  
"We will Severus. Goodnight" Shayna smiled  
  
A pair of identical voices laughed as they passed not too far behind Severus. "Severus, sleep well my love" one of the twins said in a high voice "Honestly!"  
  
"Eat slugs boys!" Shayna called sweetly after them  
  
"What's their problem?" Selphie asked once they were out of ear shot  
  
"Probably still sore about their detention tomorrow. It may let up after that" Amber said wisely "Alright, we'd better head back."  
  
The five girls scooted back in agreement and left the Great Hall feeling well fed and warm. Their chatter died a bit as they descended toward the dungeon common room. Shayna was no longer warm, so she reached for her jacket ... but it wasn't in her bag.  
  
"Guys, I think I left my jacket in the Great Hall" she said turning around  
  
"I'll go with you" Jes offered  
  
"Naw, go on, I'll be right back."  
  
And she started back up the stairs to the main levels of the castle. It was slightly odd, of all the things she tripped over, spilled, dropped, and lost, her jacket was always right there in her bag.  
  
Her footsteps echoed strangely off the enchanted ceiling as she circled the Slytherin table. It was creepy being the Hall alone, but not as creepy as the fact that her jacket was no where to be seen. She'd brought it in from Charms hadn't she? Her head was under the table when voices at the far end of the hall made her stop.  
  
"Careful, that door squeaks."  
  
"Thanks you, oh wise leader! Do you have any other pearls of obviousness?"  
  
"Shut up George ... do you think she's noticed it's gone yet?"  
  
Shayna jerked herself up in shock. There was a thump of her head hitting the underside of the table, followed by her own cry of pain. As she looked up, rubbing her head she was met with the twins' laughing faces.  
  
"Very smooth" But Shayna wasn't listening ... in one of their hands ... the one on the left ... was her jacket ... those thieves! She walked coolly toward them, swinging her hips as best she could considering she didn't have any sign of curve. Don't let them see through you she told herself.  
  
"Evening gryffies" They nodded, seemingly enjoying this regardless of her act. "Gonna give me my jacket back?"  
  
"I don't know" said the one who wasn't holding it "You gonna run?"  
  
The two of them were not only closer to the door, but had longer legs. By the time Shayna skidded into the entrance hall the door to the dungeons was swinging closed behind the twins. She bolted after them, down the stairs and around the corner. Breathing too fast, but she was going to catch them. One looked back nervously "She's gaining Fred"  
  
"This way!" he answered and they made to go right through the door but turned sharply at the last minute. Shayna's reflexes were not as good and she found herself smack against the door.  
  
"Catch ya later Slyth" the boys laughed  
  
Shayna got up and brushed herself off ... this was starting to get very annoying. She could easily have waited till the morning and asked Severus to retrieve her jacket. He's probably even lengthen their detention. But this was a matter of pride ... she would handle it herself.  
  
As she continued after their echoing footsteps she realized that they were leading her right to Snape's office. A stitch severely stinging her side she burst through the door. "What are you up to?" she demanded as best she could, out of breath  
  
There were smiles on both boys faces as one reached for a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire. "Library!" they both cried jumping the grate Without a moments thought Shayna filled her own hand with floo powder and followed them. Instantly she was spinning, an unhealthy feeling in her shins she tried to ignore. After a moment she spinning stopped and she stepped wobbly out into the dark library.  
  
She looked around, but it was no use looking for anyone without some light. "Lumos" she whispered to her wand. A thin beam of light appeared. Shayna's eyes followed it till it hit a pair of feet. The feet raised to the legs, torso, and face of a very unhappy looking man.  
  
Shayna's heart dropped quickly into her stomach cause it to slosh around. "So" Flitch said "Out after dark, disturbing the castle, trespassing in the library, AND using the floo network." Her instict was to start to cry, but she managed not too. Flitch continued "My my, four rules broken at once. I shall quite enjoy assigning your detention."  
  
The first year's blue eyes clenched as the blow fell. "Oh come now" Filtch said pleasantly "You didn't think you'd go unpunished did you? Report to the Great Hall tomorrow night for you sentence. Let's go" Filtch motioned for Shayna to follow him She did so, her wand still alight casting shadows on her feet. Feeling slightly ill she watched the light until it shown on something olive in color.  
  
Shayna stopped, so did Filtch "I said let's go!" he spat  
  
"My jacket" she said in confusion as she picked it up off the floor "But I wasn't in here all day ... how-" A small piece of parchment had been pinned to the sleeve. Flitch rolled his eyes and continued to secort her back to the common room. But the light of her wan Shayna read the parchment:  
  
Slyth,  
  
We thought you might have missed this. Pretty thick to follow us into a teacher's office ... especially Snape's. But perhaps thinking is more tailored to Gryffindors. Either way, see you in detention.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Fred and George 


End file.
